In the art, several male organ constriction devices and methods of using such devices were presented, designed for obviating male erectile dysfunction. Such devices provide constriction of the male organ only at one location. Providing constriction of the male organ at only one location may be insufficient in order to obtain an erection that is lasting enough during sexual intercourse.
A male organ constriction devices and the methods of using such devices have been disclosed by Chaney, “Male organ constriction device and method of using the device”, U.S. Pat. No. 5,695,444; by Magee, “Penile tension system, device, kit, and methods of using same”, patent application number US2005101835; by Coates, “Penile tube and constriction ring removal guide system and method of use”, U.S. Pat. No. 5,997,470; by Osbon, “Apparatus and method for augmenting male potency with user tissue protection” U.S. Pat. No. 5,234,402; by Knapps, “Anatomical aid”, U.S. Pat. No. 4,724,829 and by Jaquez, “Device for obviating erectile dysfunctioning”, U.S. Pat. No. 5,893,827. Implementations of the above-mentioned patent applications provide constriction of the male organ at one location only.